Kidnapped
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru is kidnapped by Ziggurat and the Garcia's


Hikaru woke up in an unfamiliar place which looked like a jail cell. The last thing she had remembered was being knocked out and taken away in her sleep. Now she was standing with her hands handcuffed to the wall and had tape covering her mouth.

She looked at her surroundings and almost jumped when her eyes met with icy blue ones from the other side of her cell. She couldn't tear away from the man's gaze no matter how hard she tried. Then she heard footsteps and her gaze snapped towards the footsteps.

Damian sighed as he heard the Garcia's coming towards the cell. _All they had to do was capture her not bother me._

"Hey Damy I see the blue bitch is awake mind if I go in"Selen asked slipping into the cell.

"Even if I said no you would just ignore me"Damian said rolling his eyes. Hikaru tried to look away as Selen sauntered towards her. Hikaru screamed as Selen ripped the tape from her mouth peeling off some skin with it.

Damian frowned as he watched Hikaru bleed and knew it was time for him to step in.

"Ziggurat said I will be the one to interrogate her not you"Damian said stepping into the cell.

"Whatever"Selen said stepping aside Damian frowned when he realized she had no intention of leaving.

Damian just sighed and turned his attention back to Hikaru. Damian had never had to hurt a girl before and he was against it but with Selen watching he couldn't show his soft side for women.

"W-what do you want with me"Hikaru managed to ask.

"I'll ask the questions and you'll answer them if you do I won't hurt you"Damian said pulling out a knife. Hikaru's eyes widened and she screamed.

"Shut up"Damian hissed as he roughly yanked her hair. Hikaru stopped screaming and looked at Damian.

"Now tell us all the information you have about Ginga and his friends particularly Ryuga"Damian said.

"What are you talking about"Hikaru asked.

"Don't play dumb with me"Damian snarled pressing the blade against her cheek.

"I don't know anything about Ryuga that you don't. I don't talk to him"Hikaru said.

"Liar"Selen yelled slapping her across the face.

"Stop this is my interrogation"Damian snarled which made Selen and Hikaru both flinch.

"Don't yell at my sister like that"Argo snarled. Damian just rolled his eyes. _One Garcia was too much for him to deal with now he had two. _Damian was about to yell back but Ziggurat interrupted him.

"Ah I was looking for you three come upstairs I wish to talk to all of you"Ziggurat said. Damian looked at Hikaru one last time before he walked out of the cell and upstairs where he leaned against the wall while the Garcia's and Ziggurat sat down.

"Has she told you anything yet"Ziggurat asked.

"It's kind of hard for me to do my job when I have an unwanted assistant"Damian said glaring at Selen.

"Well if you're done interrogating her for now I think i'll go have some fun with her"Ian said standing up.

"Not before I do"Argo said.

I think Damian should be allowed to fuck her before any of you maybe he can get her to speak that way"Ziggurat said smiling at Damian who just frowned. _The thought of raping a woman disgusted him but he couldn't let anyone know his weakness for women._

"Might as well since she's here anyway"Damian said pushing off the wall and walking towards the door. Damian walked into the cell and frowned when he saw Hikaru looking at the ground.

"I don't know anything else about Ryuga I swear"Hikaru said when she saw Damian.

"Shut up"Damian growled as he unbuttoned her shorts.

"Stop please I don't know an-"

"I said shut up"Damian growled as he roughly pulled her shorts and panties down. Damian's eyes met Hikaru's and he saw the scared look in her eyes and it made him feel guilty.

"Don't look at me"He growled and Hikaru quickly looked away. She screamed as Damian roughly thrust into her and took her virginity. As he tore her apart she screamed and begged him to stop but he just seemed to go deeper. Hikaru could feel herself slipping from consciousness as Damian gripped her hips so hard she was sure she would have bruises but she didn't care about that all she cared about was escaping the pain.

When Damian was done he wanted to throw up as he looked at the poor unconscious girls body. He hadn't know she was a virgin and her pleas and screams echoed through his mind as he fixed her panties and shorts before going back upstairs.

Damian wanted to shoot Selen and the others when he went upstairs and they were all gathered around the tv watching a video of him and Hikaru.

"Who filmed this"Damian asked trying to keep himself from beating all of the Garcia's who laughed as he raped an innocent women. _How could they be so cruel what I just did was despicable and they are enjoying it._

"Me isn't it wonderful"Selen said laughing as she watched Hikaru scream in pain.

"I didn't know you had it in you Damian"Ziggurat said. Ziggurat didn't admit it but he was pleased with himself for having manipulated Damian into doing something he clearly wasn't proud of.

"I'll be in my room"Damian said walking out of the room. Once he was in his room he punched the wall in anger. What the Garcia's were doing downstairs disgusted him but the thing that disgusted him more than that was what he had done.


End file.
